


Soulmates

by akirasun



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beaches, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Human!Thomas, M/M, Merman!Newt, Ocean, Prompt Fill, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greek myth says humans had 4 legs, 4 arms, and two faces but Zeus feared their power so he split them apart. Some soulmates are easier to find than others. Some don't even live on land, making the process of finding the other half even more of a task. Alt Universe. Human! Thomas and Merman!Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate pairs, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves. – Plato's The Symposium_

Newt decided that he must have truly pissed off Zeus in one life or another to deserve this kind of punishment. Not only was he separated from his other half, his soulmate, his said mate was a two legged human who walked the shores that were the boarders of Newt's home in the ocean. To be condemned to be unable to join the person he was almost 100% sure was his other half on land because of his mer-tail was complete buzz killer. Newt was grateful to have at least know who was supposed to be with despite the circumstances. Thomas was an adorable guy who often found himself on the outlying bluffs with a book in hand right where Newt could watch him otherwise unnoticed. The boy sometimes was accompanied by two other guys who had a tendency to forget their friend and make out like tomorrow would never come. Today was one of the rare exceptions when only one half of the pair came with Thomas though Newt couldn't remember his name despite hearing it many times over.

"You're lucky, Minho, you've found the person you are meant to spend every day with. You literally have your other half of your soul while I've got nothing! Not even an inkling of where to start to find him or her! Maybe I'm cursed to wander forever, alone and unloved," Thomas lamented. He let out a loud sigh and the sadness that seemed to roll off him made Newt want to come out of his hiding spot in a cut out in the rock below the pair and comfort Thomas. If he was caught, his father would pitch a fit at Newt for allowing a human to know of their mysterious existence. Soulmate or otherwise, interaction with those who lived on land was a rather strong taboo despite any actual rule binding him to secrecy being non-existent.

"Thomas, you've got a soulmate! Everyone does but you would rather sit around out here with every spare moment you've got. You have to do stuff and meet people in order to find said mate, you shank! Come to Teresa's party tonight and see what happen," Minho chastised. Newt clapped his hand over his mouth to keep from yelling out in frustration. The words 'I'm right here!' was a very real and tempting possibility.

"How did you know that Alby was the one? Maybe I'm just so dense that I've met them and just didn't realize it at the time," Thomas questioned hopefully.

"Oh, you'd have known, Thomas. I knew Alby was it when he touched my wrist one day by accident in Senior PE class. It felt like I got shocked and my skin felt like it had been hit by lightning. I bribed Gally to switch seats with me so I could sit in front of him in English class!" Minho explained. Thomas sighed again but sat down with his feet dangling over the edge of the rock. Newt watched him kick his feet back and forth, dangerously close to his face.

"Maybe my soulmate's a fish. Maybe that's why I always end up out here. I don't remember walking out here sometimes until its well after dark when I finally come out of this trance like state," Thomas admitted. Newt pulled himself slowly away from his hiding spot, careful to mind Thomas' moving feet. The day was getting late and he was already later than he said he would be in getting back to his own home. A particularly powerful swing caught Newt square on the forehead that pushed him into the open. He quickly dove under the water, mindful to keep his lower half of his body hidden in his attempt to get into deeper water. Thomas leaned over to see what he'd hit but only saw the cloudy and choppy water. Newt watched them from deep enough where he could still make out their faces but far enough down to where he was easily obscured.

"What's the matter?" Minho asked at Thomas sudden action.

"I kicked something on the edge of the rock but I can't see what it was. It wasn't a rock but it's gone off into the water," he replied. He looked confused at the lack of any evidence as to what it was that he caught with his foot.

"Whatever, shank, it's gone now. You need to get ready for the party anyway," Minho pulled Thomas up by his elbow and away from the rocks. Newt felt his skin buzz at the small and quick contact and any doubt that Thomas was his soulmate disappeared in one small fleeting second.

Newt took his time descending the depths considering he was already late, his mind going faster with thoughts than he could keep up with. Zeus must have truly jealous of soulmates that he would separate a pair so resolutely. If the Gods still had power to work in the physical world, Newt would have tempted Poseidon to grant him the ability to at least to try to meet Thomas. His put out voice at the possibility of not having a soul mate tore Newt's heart to shreds.

"What took you so long?" a voice called out once Newt reentered the city. He looked up to see his sister, glaring at him in his tardiness. "Just a swim about, eh? You didn't go top side again did you?"

"Absolutely not," he lied as he pushed past her. She saw right through the lie and Newt knew it but he still tried. "If you even think about black mailing me, Clare, I just might let it slip out that you are still hanging out with Flynn."

"You wouldn't dare! Ate least I have a chance, father half way likes Flynn while you go out of your way to watch a human. Are you still going to tell me that you are 'two halves of a whole'?" Clare laughed half hysterical in her own sadistic humor. Newt frowned but kept moving on to his rooms. "Soulmate aren't for us, remember? We're only half human and it's supposed to be just a story to keep the humans distracted!"

"Don't dare tell that to your mother," a baritone voice chided lightly. Clare's facial expression turned up instantly at their father's voice but her eyes still held their deadly warning of blackmail. "You were supposed to be back sooner, Newt."

"Lost in thought, Father," Newt replied. He met the older man's gaze, almost daring him to call out the lie. "I wouldn't break your rules about going top side again. I don't want to force your hand in banishing me, _your majesty_."

"See that you lose the attitude, too, Prince Charming. No one wants anything to do with a smart mouth. Get yourself cleaned up for dinner, I want you to meet a promising candidate that just might end up being your betrothed sooner or later," the King ordered. He turned quickly and his scaled tail glittered in the artificial lighting as his form retreated once again.

"Damn it all to Hades!" Newt swore much to Clare's obvious amusement. "Don't give me that stupid grin, you are the next one to be arranged for. I highly doubt he likes Flynn enough to set you two up!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas smiled as he breathed in the salty air that always calmed him. He stood on his favorite section of bluff, staring off into the sunset like some cheesy Lifetime movie. But he loved how he felt surrounded by rock and ocean, like he was meant to be there. His mother insisted he was supposed to be a fish with all the time he spent surfing and other water related activities. That or she had watched The Little Mermaid one too many times with his sister that she had grown stranger for all the music.

Minho had ditched him yet again for Alby, though Thomas couldn't really fault him for it. They were getting to know each other (again- their souls were already well acquainted) and Thomas was happy for them despite the hint of bitterness that still lay just underneath. The bastard was always lucky in life so love would come just as easily, of course. Thomas leaned against an upturned rock as he slid down into a sitting position. He promised to meet his mom for dinner but he wasn't really all that hungry and something deep in his chest almost compelled him to stay where he was just for a little while longer. A sudden shifting movement and a muffled hiss of pain drew Thomas attention away from the waves to the other side of the rock he was resting on.

"Whose there?" Thomas called out warily.

"Go away," a gruff voice called back. Thomas flinched slightly at the harshness of the words but he still maneuvered himself around the slick rocks. "I'm fine really. I got some salt water in a cut and it stung is all." The voice was calmer but Thomas remained unconvinced.

"That sounded worse than just a simple hurt cut. Do you need a hospital? Whoa!" Thomas hauled himself around the corner and was met with a rather startling and unusual sight. "I think I just lost my mind." The person (half-person?) laughed dryly as he collapsed heavily against the stone.

"I'm stuck it seems. Think you can help me out now that you're here?" he asked Thomas. He nodded mutely as he approached slowly and cautiously. "Mind the scales please, they break easy when dried out." Newt held out his arms and looked up expectantly at Thomas.

"You want me to carry you?" Thomas asked stupidly. His question was met with breathy laugh that made Thomas frown.

"I can't really get up and walk off this rock now can I? If I could, I wouldn't me asking for you to pick me up now would I?" he snapped. Thomas jumped back at the harshness and began to move away. "I'm sorry. I'm tired and in pain. I've been stuck here for almost two full days now on this bloody rock and I won't make it until morning if I can't get back into the water. Now, will you help me or not, Tommy?"

"How do you know my name?" Thomas asked, approaching once more.

"You come here just about as much as I do. I see you all the time with your friends. My name is Newt," Newt replied with a knowing smirk. Thomas finally obliged Newt's request and looped his arm around his waist and shoulders while moving slowly down the slippery rocks. "And to answer your next question, yes, the tail is very real and very much attached." He flipped the appendage for emphases but groaned in pain for his efforts. Newt sighed as water splashed around him once more.

"How did you manage to get up there?" Thomas asked as he looked back at the area they just left.

"There was a rather large wave during high tide. Got thrown for a loop and ended up there while I was trying to see if you were around," Newt revealed, his eyes lighting up at the admission. "I like watching you."

"Why?" Thomas inquired. Newt eased himself into deeper waters once everything began to move like it was supposed to. "Why me out of everyone who comes out to this stretch of beach every day?"

"Do you know the legend of Zeus and his fear of the original humans?" Newt inquired, his eyebrows raised in question.

"Soulmates, yeah. Pretty much everyone I know has met theirs with the exception of me." Newt felt his chest constrict again as he heard the same phrase again.

"I'll tell you a little secret. Zeus was really jealous of some over others. Those he split up in some lives so they may never be together. It seems you and I he didn't particularly like when it came to this life," Newt eluded.

"You don't know your soulmate ether?" Thomas quizzed, his eyebrows pulling together.

"Give me your hand, Tommy." Thomas complied and Newt moved closer again so they could clasp their fingers together. Thomas sucked in his breath suddenly when he felt his skin buzz with electricity. "Some are torn apart by distance or language barriers while it seems that we have been pulled apart by a pair of legs and the depths of the Atlantic Ocean. I need to get back because my family will be furious that I've been gone for this long. I promise that I will come back, just keep an eye out for me, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll wait for you," Thomas breathed out happily. Newt kissed Thomas' knuckles quickly before he dipped below the surface and splashed away with a flash of blue and green scales. Thomas watched him fade off into the depths before pulling out his cell phone from his pocket. He dialed the familiar number and didn't even give Minho a chance to really answer.

"You'll never believe what just happened to me. Have you eaten dinner yet? This is something I really want to tell you face-to-face."

~~~~~

"How is meeting your soulmate 'complicated'? It's like the single best thing next to sex, or so I've heard," Minho asked between mouthfuls of his cheeseburger. "Unless, is she a foreigner? She's here on vacation and leaving tomorrow, isn't she?"

"No, he's not a foreigner. He lives here in Hatteras, kind of," Thomas waved his hands about in his vague explanation. Minho stopped mid bite and raised his eyebrows at the stupidity of Thomas sentence. "Okay, you have to promise that you won't laugh at me when I tell you this."

"Can't do anything until you spill, dude," Minho remarked as he swallowed the food. "Continue!"

"He's not exactly human," Thomas drew it out that made it sound more like a question rather than any sort of revelation.

"Not exactly human? He thinks his mother was abducted by aliens and she was artificially inseminated with their DNA to create him?" Minho offered. Thomas glared at his friend but struggled with the way he wanted to describe his predicament.

"He looks like he's an extra in a live action film of The Little Mermaid," Thomas finally spat out. Minho stared at his friend, a void expression on his face for a few long seconds, before he doubled over laughing. "How'd I know you'd react like this?"

"Okay, you have found a strange one, Thomas. Is he into LARP-ing or is he just so off his rocker that he puts on a tail suit and swims around the ocean for the hell of it?" Minho spat out between gasps for air. Thomas waited patiently for Minho to calm down who sobered quickly at his serious expression. "You really believe this guy is a legit merman? Maybe it's you who needs to get his head shrunk. Fine, I'll bite. What's your merman's name?"

"Newt. I'm going back in a couple days to meet him again. Come with me and meet him for yourself," Thomas responded. Minho shook his head in disbelief but conceded regardless.

"Fine. But when I prove to you he's a fraud, you owe me the fanciest steak dinner money can buy," Minho stated.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Newt hated trying to stay calm when his father raged. He wanted nothing more than to scream as loud as he could manage but he knew that it would make the situation worse. Granted, he was dumb for getting stuck on a bloody rock after he promised to not return to the surface but it had worked out for the best. He managed to stay alive and find his mate. It should have been an otherwise happy occasion but nothing could ever really be happy if his father could help it.

"Utter insolence and disobedience I have never seen! Do you realize that humans kill, maim, and destroy _everything_ they see? You just signed a death warrant for all of us if your little friend tells his secret to anyone of consequence!" The King roared. Newt flinched slightly at the ear splitting sound but otherwise remained unmoved.

"Banish me if that's what you really want. Send me away right now and I'll willingly go without a single word in protest," Newt suggested. The King's expression soured noticeably at the offer and Newt's heart picked up that it could actually become a reality. "Better yet, find me a way to trade my tail for legs and you'll never see me again while the secret you are so worried about will no longer exist. No tail, no mermen and mermaids, right?"

"No, you'll stay here and fulfill your duty as my son and prince. That's your punishment because sending you away would be a welcome relief on your part," he said somberly. Newt scoffed internally but didn't react, that would let his father's victory be even sweeter. "Don't disappoint me again, Newt, or break your mother's heart again because of a silly and fragile human. They are nothing but trouble and it would do you well to remember that."

"Yes, your majesty," Newt conceded with a slight bow of his head. The king nodded curtly and swam off once more, happy with the outcome of his lecture.

"Newt?" a soft voice called out. Newt looked off to his left and saw the sad face of his mother. "Tell me, is he really who you are supposed to be with? Are you certain that he's it?"

"Absolutely," Newt breathed out. The woman nodded and pulled Newt into a hug quickly. "I've never been surer about anything."

"Let it go for today, but I'll help you when I can. Just let me know when you return to him so I can make sure your father is busy, okay? Get to know the boy better before you do anything irreversible. I want you to make your decision once you know there will be no regrets one way or another," she offered, a smile gracing her features. Newt sighed in relief at his mother's immediate acceptance of the situation. "I know what it is like to be unhappy and I will not force you to go through what I have because of politics."

"Thank you, mum. He's got council meetings tomorrow doesn't he? Thomas is usually there on Sunday afternoons," Newt disclosed. The woman nodded and kissed Newt on the forehead. Newt beamed at her before darting away to his usual hideaway spot of coral and seaweed.

"Someone deserves to have their soulmate in this family," the Queen mumbled to herself while she rejoined her husband in the market. She put on her usual look of cool detached interest while she half listened to the ramblings of merchants and her husband.

O.o.O.o.O.o

Newt was surprised when he broke the surface once more to find that Thomas wasn't alone. He'd hoped to spend some time actually talking to Thomas but it seemed that he was excited to share the news that he'd found with Newt. Once spotted, the pair moved closer to the water.

"Newt, this is my friend Minho. I'm sure you've seen him before," Thomas introduced. He looked halfway apologetic at Minho being there though the Asian looked like a smug ass.

"Nice to meet you," Newt obliged the custom and offered his hand out in greeting. "How did you and Tommy meet?"

" _Thomas_ and I were cross country runners at the Glade High School a few years back. So, I've been told that you are a merman." Newt credited the kid for being straight forward but Newt still felt like slapping the smirk right off his face.

"Minho," Thomas warned while giving his friend a hard look.

"Yes, I'm a merman. I assume you just want to protect Tommy and I get it. I would do the same for any suitor of my sister. Pull me up and you can see for yourself," Newt soothed. He held his arms straight in the air for them to pull him up and out of the water. In one swift motion, he was yanked up and dropped heavily on the rocks. He flipped his tail around for good measure for Minho like he'd done for Thomas a few days prior. Minho leaned closer with a serious expression on his face but a mischievous glint still lingered in his eyes. "You can touch it if it would help convince you that I'm the real deal." Minho cast his attention to Newt's face and up to Thomas quickly who frowned at Minho's antics. Minho reached out his fingers towards the fins where the scales ended and the bottom of Newt's tail. Newt twitched lightly at the contact of warm fingers on his cool tail that seemed to scare Minho who jumped back with a shout.

"Holy shit," he breathed out as his brain visibly worked double time to figure out what he was seeing. "There's no way you are tall enough to have made that work."

"I assure you that it's all me," Newt snapped coolly, his eyes slightly narrowed. Minho nodded, conceding that he was wrong. Thomas sat next to Newt, cautiously leaning against the blonde's shoulder.

"Sorry about him," Thomas whispered into Newt's ear. "He bet me a steak dinner that you were lying to get some attention or something," Minho stood awkwardly and shuffled on his feet, unsure of what to make of the turn of events.

"I'll leave you guys to it then. Thomas, I owe you one, okay? Call me up when you want to cash in," Minho offered as he picked his way quickly back to shore.

"Nice friend you've got there," Newt said with a small knowing smile. Thomas bumped their shoulders together in chastisement.

"He's normally not that bad, he just doesn't like being proven so utterly wrong. He'll be fine," Thomas replied. "So where do we begin? I Mean I don't know anything about you and I didn't know mermen existed until 48 hours ago!"

"We'll start from the beginning. I have three brothers and one sister, all of which are younger…" Newt began. Thomas listened intently to every word that was spoken while he slowly eased into Newt's arms as the day wore on. Eventually, the sun began to dip below the horizon in a fiery burst of reds, oranges, and pinks.

"I had a good time today," Thomas said as he slowly stretched his limbs. "I hate that I need to leave at all."

"I know. When do you think you'll be back?" Newt asked his hand threading through brown locks.

"I work a couple late shift the next few days. I can be back on Thursday?" Thomas said hopefully.

"Thursday sounds good." Newt placed a small kiss on Thomas' cheek before slipping down back into the water. Thomas touched the spot tenderly as we watched Newt disappear into the inky depths once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Six weeks seemed like a blink of an eye for Thomas. Every time he was able to see Newt, his heart rate speed up and he felt like his soul was ready to burst out of the confines of his body. There were a few times Thomas nearly followed Newt into the ocean when it was time for them to part.

"Part of the charm, I suppose. We were known to lure pirates to their death that way," Newt had mentioned after Thomas clamored back onto solid ground. Thomas waited patiently for Newt to finally show up, though worry began to eat away at his chest. He had mentioned several times of his father's distrust and general dislike for humans. Here was Thomas, everything the man hated and he was irrevocably bound to his son. The slight worry gnawed even more at him that Newt might suffer because of it despite Newt's assurances that he had help in keeping everything secret. It was getting late and with still no sign of Newt, Thomas shifted anxiously on his feet. A sudden crash and a flash of pale green caught his attention a little further down the way from where Newt usually popped out at.

"Newt?" Thomas called out. He craned his neck as far out as he could manage to see what the cause of the noise was. "Everything alright?" A smaller frame than Newt's finally peeled away from the rock, revealing a girl that had to be one of his sister's.

"Sorry if I startled you," she apologized shyly.

"It's fine. I'm just surprised Newt isn't here. You wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?" Thomas asked. She ducked her head and scrunched up her face in the same way Newt did when he started thinking too much. "He's okay, right?"

"You're Thomas, his soulmate, right?" she asked as she turned her gaze up towards Thomas.

"The one and only," he drew out slowly.

"Newt's fine for the moment. Our father found out what he's been doing when he disappears for the day and he's fed up with Newt. He plans on…" she sobbed out a strangled cry and bit her finger. Thomas nodded, encouraging her to continue her though. "He plans on executing him tomorrow."

"Execution!" Thomas yelled out. She shrank away at the sound and Thomas dropped to his knees. "Newt's scheduled to die because he wanted to be with me." Thomas dropped his head into his hands and didn't even try to prevent the tears from streaming down his face. The mermaid pulled herself closer to the rocks so she could still be seen but could be heard over the crying.

"Please, don't fret just yet. I won't let it happen and neither will my mother. She plans on trying to get him released to you so long as he gives up his scales. Not that he really cares about them at this point the way he goes on about you," she soothed.

"That can be done? He'll be human?" Thomas choked out. She nodded enthusiastically which perked up Thomas slightly. "What can I do to help?"

"Be here for him when the time comes. Sunrise tomorrow and do not be late! He's all out of sorts and he keeps saying he wants you there if he is able to go through the changing. It is a painful process and it is potentially lethal, so I beg you don't disappoint him. You'll need to get some ocean water together because it takes a few hours to a day for everything to take effect. Do you have something big enough to hold him?" She rambled off.

"Yeah, I've got a bathtub that should work. Sunrise tomorrow and a tub full of salt water, got it! Thank the gods I live alone," Thomas replied. He ran his hands through his hair and attempted to calm his racing heart. "How will I know what happened either way?"

"If all goes well, Newt, myself, mother, and father will all be here to release Newt to you with the concoction he needs to drink that will change him. It's up to you to take care of him after that. If all doesn't go according to plan, I will come back to give you the news. Please don't give up hop just yet, Thomas!" she urged.

"Of course, yeah. Just tell Newt that I love him okay? I never got to tell him myself and I'd regret it every day if he didn't know," Thomas begged of her.

"I'll pass it along. I better go but I couldn't bare you not knowing of my brother's fate. I will see you tomorrow." With that, she slipped below the surface once more and disappeared without a trace.

o.O.o.O.o.O

Thomas couldn't sleep. He was paranoid he wouldn't get up with enough time to spare and miss the entire thing. Once he'd gathered the water for Newt (salt water doesn't rust pipes, right?), he sat with a troubled heart. The ugly voice in his head blamed this all on Thomas in a thousand different ways. If he didn't move to North Carolina for that job offer, Newt wouldn't be in danger. If he'd gone out with Teresa the first time she asked him out, Newt wouldn't have ever seen Thomas. If he had simply ignored his gut feeling to be around the ocean like his own father told him, Newt wouldn't have ever approached him. The weight of the world settled on Thomas' shoulders and he let out a strangled sob as he settled facing out a dark horizon. The pale light of an impending dawn began to glow over the Atlantic, bringing more twisting and churning of Thomas' stomach. Thomas swept his eyes over the open water, waiting for something- anything at all- to happen. All at once, four heads popped out together that shocked Thomas backwards.

"Oh thank the gods, you're alive, Tommy!" Newt sighed. Relief filled his eyes when Thomas face reappeared over the edge of rock. A large knife was pressed to his neck threateningly by someone Thomas could safely assume was his father.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go through with my original plan, human!" he voice boomed in Thomas' ears. "Or I have no hesitation in going through with it right here and now!" Thomas sputtered for a second, his brain working through anything that could be useful.

"I love Newt and without him, I've got nothing left. I have no words that I can use that would truly describe how I feel for him and I beg you to let me take care of him like he deserves. I'll take the secret of your kind to my grave, I swear on my life!" Thomas begged. The merman seemed unmoved and pressed the blade deeper into Newt's flesh. "I'll do anything, please, just let him go unharmed."

"I want an even exchange then. I'm giving up one of mine to your world and now I want someone to take his place. If you are willing to really do anything for him, then give of yourself. Take his place at the end of my blade and take his punishment!" The man offered with a shit eating grin. Thomas' shoulder's sagged and opened his mouth to agree but was cut off by shrill shriek.

"Husband! Don't you even dare ask that from one half of a pair of bonded soulmates!"


	5. Chapter 5

The blade dug just a little bit deeper into Newt's skin when his mother's voice called out. He held his breath as she glared venomously at his father in her growing anger.

"You dare tell me what I can and cannot do?" he spat at her. His entire body felt like it was vibrating in anxiety the situation but on his shoulders. "It's my duty to place punishment where I see fit. The punishment belongs to Newt for telling our secret to a human or the human can be disposed of easily enough thus ending the need for Newt's punishment!"

"Then I will take what you want for helping Newt. You will not hurt my son or his mate," the Queen demanded, her shoulders firmly squared off. The knife slipped in the King's hand and Newt wiggled away enough to have some room to move without worrying about one slip of the hand away from being slit open. "Do what you will of me, but they deserve happiness."

"Please," Thomas begged from above. His eyes were wide with concern of what might happen not having any way of physically intervening. The King set his jaw tightly as he considered his options. "I might not be your favorite choice, sir, but I promise Newt will be safe. No one will ever know." Suddenly, Newt felt his shoulders being shoved forward and his body lurched forward in surprise. He heard the sharp clink of glass connecting with stone and he watched Thomas scramble for something out of the corner of his eye.

"Father?" Newt questioned. He didn't move as a myriad of different emotions and expressions crossed the older man's face.

"Leave before I change my mind. You are free to go," the king snapped, his face taking on a stony look. Newt nodded and lifted his arms up for Thomas to hoist him up with. "Just remember that you can't undo anything once it's been done. Once you drink that, that's it."

"I'm sure of what I'm doing, father," Newt replied simply before Thomas hauled him awkwardly to shore. His mother's eyes shone happily as they disappeared from the rocks.

"I can't kill a royal mate," he told her before he dipped back into the water. "As much as I might like to sometimes."

"Like wise, husband."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Newt relaxed once he was in the safety of Thomas' small apartment. It was exactly like he'd described it though it seemed like there was a relatively new paint job on the walls.

"I changed it up a little to make it look more like the colors of the waters. They didn't quite have the same shade of blue like you've got, despite going to multiple hardware stores," Thomas admitted shyly. He eased Newt into the tub like he'd done at the beach the first day they had met but Newt's tail flopped over the edge no matter how much he shifted around to accommodate the appendage.

"Doesn't matter anyway, it won't be there tonight anyway," Newt shrugged it off. Thomas fidgeted with the vial of opaque liquid, spinning it slowly between his fingers. Newt carefully coaxed it out of his hands and uncorked it with ease.

"Are you sure about this? Your sister said this could kill you and it has been mentioned several times that this is a tone way ticket. No going back if you change your mind tomorrow," Thomas voiced, concern lacing his words. Newt laced his fingers together with his boyfriend's and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"If I don't make it, then I'd rather it happen here with you rather than at the hand of my father. I'm choosing love over everything else," Newt eased. Thomas gave him a weak smile and New downed the liquid before any more protests could be formed. "Now we wait."

"How does it work exactly?" Thomas questioned as he carded his free hand through Newt's hair. "In a couple hours will your tail split into two and magically legs will appear?"

"I'm not 100% sure, actually. I've heard stories that the scales will fall off once the new lower half forms underneath. I think that's what is what makes the process so painful, the shedding. But we'll have some awesome pieces to use as artwork later on when it's all over with," Newt replied. Thomas attempted to stifle a yawn to no avail while Newt spoke. "You look miserable. Get some sleep, Tommy, please. I'll call for you if I need your or if something serious happens." Thomas sat next to the tub and leaned against it for support while still holding onto Newt's hand.

"I want to be here for it all. I don't want to risk something happening and I miss it," Thomas said through another yawn. Newt understood the fear, he felt a little apprehensive too. He could easily take a nap alongside Thomas and he could slip into the water and drown because his body couldn't process the oxygen in the water.

"Sleep lover, I'll be here when you wake," Newt reassured Thomas. His eyes began to droop slowly under the weight of his exhaustion and Newt's fingers tracing patterns on the back of his hand. Finally asleep, Newt leaned back and waited anxiously for everything to start taking place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, guys! Thank you for the comments,  
> kudos, and reads!

Thomas eyes fluttered open slowly as consciousness slowly took over. He blinked the sleep out his eyes and groaned loudly as the walls of his bathroom came into focus. He couldn't remember falling asleep and the details of ending up on the floor eluded him for a moment. A groan from above him immediately cleared his head and he shot up instantly with his pupils blown out wide in shock. Newt leaned back in the bathtub, his face tinged slightly green and looking generally worse for the wear. Thomas leaned over the edge and tenderly touched Newt's face which elicited another low, queasy groan.

"Feeling sick or are you in pain?" Thomas asked worry evident in his voice. Newt opened his tired eyes but his face broke out in a radiant smile when he saw Thomas.

"I've felt better for sure, but I'm still kicking. Which I can apparently now do if I wanted. See?" Newt pointed towards the other end where two pale legs draped elegantly over the side. "I also feel very gross and slimy in this old water. Think you can help me out so I don't kill myself with these things?"

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. I wanted to see it all happen and help you through the pain," Thomas whimpered. His eyes went wide at his own words. "How much do you hurt? I've got something around here to take the edge off if you want them." Newt pulled Thomas head down and connected their lips in a kiss which quieted Thomas instantly.

"I slept through most of it too. I woke up a few times but since I wasn't on my death bed, I let you get your much needed rest. Now help me up already!" Newt made grabby hands at Thomas who leaned forward and grabbed Newt by the elbows.

"You bend here," Thomas instructed as he nodded at Newt's knees. "Get your feet under your hips and push up. There you go! Hold on a minute." Thomas steadied Newt as he wobbled uneasily under his new found weight. He went a little greener as he stood but figured out how to manage himself quickly.

"Okay, I'm standing. Let's see how the walking part goes," Newt muttered as he gingerly swung his left leg up and over and dropped it to the tile floor. The other one quickly followed and with Thomas holding him to keep him upright, Newt slowly worked his way to the sink without face planting. "Thomas, I am a little concerned with how well the potion worked though. I think it went a little haywire."

"Haywire?" Thomas repeated with a frown. Newt blushed and pointed looked down at his crotch as he leaned against the sink for support.

"I've got the beginnings of a third appendage," Newt whispered, his face horrified at his member. Thomas howled in laughter once the shock wore off much to Newt's disapproval.

"Newt, I've got so much to teach you. That's more like an extra brain than a leg and you've only got enough bloody supply to work one of them at a time. Let's get you a shower and you'll see that it's perfectly normal," Thomas explained through his snorts of laughter. Newt still pouted while Thomas divested himself of his own clothing but curiosity replaced it once Thomas showed himself off to Newt.

"Oh, it's a human thing I see. Everyone has one then?" Newt asked. He leaned forward and brushed his fingers over the exposed flesh. Thomas twitched at the contact which made Newt jump back in surprise.

"It's a male thing, but it's not a topic you bring up in polite or everyday conversation. Shower first then I'll give you the power point presentation over dinner," Thomas ordered as he guided Newt into the stall. Newt hummed in contented pleasure as Thomas washed him, his fingers working expertly over his hair and body with practiced ease.

"Thomas?" Newt questioned with a devious grin, as the last remnants of soap was rinsed off his skin. "I think that I may have made a mistake."

"What?" Thomas spun Newt around, causing the blonde to stumble. The glint in his eye gave him away which only earned him a smack to the gut. "Oh, so that's how this relationship is going to be? I see, well two can play at that game buddy. You just wait and see!"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Thomas happily showed off Newt to his small group of friends at a party Minho threw in honor of Thomas and Newt finally meeting. Minho thankfully kept his mouth shut on the specifics of what he knew and let Thomas lead everyone to believe that New was a competitive swimmer turned coach. Newt turned out to be quite affectionate and often found himself tangled up in Thomas, and he was especially fond of wrapping his dexterous long legs around various parts of Thomas' body. There were many talks about when it was appropriate and not quite so much as Newt adjusted to his human life.

"You two are just so adorable that it's almost sickening," Brenda chimed in, casting a look at them. "Like love sick puppies, you'll be married before any of us and I'm willing to put money on it." Thomas pulled Newt against his chest and kissed the corner of his mouth which earned him a blush.

"We've only known each other for barely two months. Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Thomas said, light heartedly but stared pointedly at a gushing Teresa. She deflated at the look but Brenda swooped in and lifted her right back up. Minho held up his glass and lifted it towards the newly established couple.

"To Thomas and Newt. Congrats on finally finding each other and here's to an easy life for you both!" Minho toasted. There was a resounding chorus of 'here-here' and clinking of glasses together which Thomas though was a rather nice start to their forever.

-FIN-


End file.
